Marshmallows
by sladin-foeva
Summary: slade robin marshmallows need i say more? oh and sladein is in here x3


_**had some time so i made this :D**_

* * *

There was a crash as Robin spun to face a the shadow he thought to be missing. Slade stared back at him determination radiating off him. Robin jumped to his feet staring up at the older man anger flaring. Robin ran towards the masked man screaming. The man then grabbed the young boys arm flinging him at a near by wall. Robin immediately bounced back to his feet as he made contact. Pulling out his bo-staff, Robin attacked with all his strength. Jumping into action Robin attempted to kick the man only to have Slade grab him by the foot throwing the young boy towards a shelf on the opposite side of the room. Robin's head sharply hitting a lamp causing glass to scatter across the floor. Robin falling to the ground landing on a newly broken pile of glass. Robin rolled over as the pain hit him. Blood pouring out of his veins as Slade's boot collided with the boy's back. Robin winced in pain as the shallow cuts became deeper. How where his friends not hearing this? Slade then grabbed the boy's cape tugging him behind him and out the shattered window.

* * *

This is when raven noticed something off.

"Where's Robin?" she asked calmly.

"Why dose it matter?" Beast Boy asked with a questioning face.

"Just has anyone seen Robin lately?"

"I haven't seen him in a while now that you mention it?" Cyborg said with a worried glance in the dark enchantress's direction. At this raven began levitating towards the hall in search of the boy wonder. When she didn't find him in the gym she levitated towards his room in hopes that he'd be there. The Titans followed as the young mistress had knocked on the metallic door hearing the silence was what concerned them the most. Raven used her dark magic to open the sliding door. All gasped as they saw thee sight laid out on the hard concrete floor. Blood slathered throughout the room. Broken glass and trinkets everywhere on the cold grey floor. The worst sight to see was the trail of blood leading to the shattered window, but the thing that stood out was the grey S sitting on the concert floor.

"Robin!" Starfire screeched in concern.

"At least we know he put up a fight Star." Beast Boy said putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Robin woke in a small room with a light flashing in his above. He was flipped on his stomach.

"Good your alive." a deep voice from behind him stated.

"Slade."

"Indeed my little bird."

"I'll never be your apprentice!"

"Oh I know that Robin that's not why I captured you." the man said matter-of-factually. Robin tried to get up quickly realizing he was handcuffed to the posts of a wooden bed.

"What is this Slade?!"

"You'll see." Robin struggled not wanting to figure out what the man meant. Staring down at the boy with a devilish grin. Robin tried to slip out of the handcuffs. Slade took notice to this as he tightened the restraints.

"Tisk tisk I expect more from you my boy." as he said this he pulled out a rusted blade.

"Are you going to kill me?!"

"No Robin im just going to have some fun with my bird." Slade then slid the dull blade thru the struggling boy's clothes. Robin felt as a large hand rubbed his sides before peeling off the thin clothe. Robins eyes widened in fear as the older man bite all over the petrified boy's neck. Realizing what was happening Robin sat feeling his heart race as he hyperventilated. The man held the boy down as he kissed his lower back. Meaning he hadn't been wearing his mask.

"We can track his communicator." Cyborg suggested.

"If you can then do it!" Starfire screamed in worry.

"Calm down star im sure he's fine." Beast Boy said still trying to convince him-self, and with this Cyborg began tracking the missing Titans communicator.

* * *

Slade pulled out a white bag concerning the young boy.

"What is that?"

"Marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?"

"My favorite sweet." Slade then put a marshmallow in his mouth chewing slowly. He then pulled a marshmallow out of the large bag sticking a marshmallow up the boy wonders entryway. Screeching in surprise Robin's eyes widened as there where suddenly lips pressed against his entry. As a tough slid passed his entry Robin the boy moaned quickly stopping himself once he realized that he had just given Slade the satisfaction he craved. Slade smirked satisfied as he pulled out of the boy gripping a white glob in-between his sinful lips. The sensation was over-whelming as Robin screamed in delight despite his teeth drawing blood as they bit his lower lip. Slade then forced marshmallow after marshmallow into his entryway forcing tears from the boys hidden eyes. As the tears flowed out of the edges of his wet mask. Robin shut his eyes as the finale marshmallow was forced into the small entryway. Slade then unzipped his uniform forcing his member in the boy's already stuffed entryway. The boy moaned at the pleasure it caused in his own member. Robin hated himself as the man repeatedly shoved his hardened member repeated times into the young boy's entry. The boy screamed in pain and pleasure as the blood trailed down staining his pale skin with its coloring. Robin would have proffered death over this. Slade then had his lips wrapped around the boys entryway for a second time. Robin didn't even remember the older man retreating. Slade once again began pulling pre cum covered red goo that no longer seemed like marshmallows out of the quivering boys entry. After swallowing maybe four marshmallows the older man came around to robins lips grabbing him by the hair forcing his head eye level. Slade then kissed the frightened boy forcing the disgusting goo into the boys mouth forcing him to swallow. Robin was close too puking as the slop slithered down his no longer innocent throat. After the man had returned to the boys entryway hitting his sweet spot repeated times. Robin felt his peak coming as Slade came inside him causing the boy beneath him to come instants afterwards. Robin hated the fact that he'd just enjoyed the devils touches. Slade pulled out from the boy placing his mask back on his pleased face.

"I hope to do this again sometime my boy." Slade said as he retreated threw the closest door to his left.

* * *

Robin sat there for several minutes before he heard voices screaming from the end of the tunnel to his right.

"Robin?" screamed a worried voice. Starfire it had to be star!

"Man you here?" 'Cyborg!' Robin thought "Joy seethed thru him as his friends grew closer. Robin then realized how he would be disowned for his condition. Suddenly he hoped they wouldn't find him in the cold room. That he wouldn't want them to see there fearless leader handcuffed to a bed, naked with blood stained skin. His dream had been short lived as he heard an echo of a voice screaming thru the darkness of the corridor. Robin panicked as he heard shouting voices from down the dark hallway.

"Robin!" cried beast Boy as he approached the fallen leader.

"Oh my god Robin did he…" this is when the green boy broke down into tears being forced to look away for the sight before him. Raven was to his side in a moment wiping the warm tears from his wet cheeks trying to calm him down in his hysteria. Cyborg covered the younger titan quickly cutting the cuffs of the restraints. He then wrapped the unmoving teen in a thin sheet. Robin quivered as he was lead to the T-car sitting at the curve. Robin was placed in the back alone in a laying position Robin then began to sob quietly as he realized what had just occurred. Starfire noticed as she looked over the seat and began sobbing along with the poor boy. She then set a hand on the sobbing boys back slightly causeing a burst of hystariah. She then retreated wuickly frowning as the boy seemed so hurt be the sudden touch. Back at the tower, he didn't speak for weeks as he recalled the older man's words 'we should do this again sometime my boy.' knowing the man was true to his words. The older man never lied he would be back. He would take the boy again.

* * *

**_so what did you guys think love hate im curious!_**

**_JUST UPDATED  
_**

**_XD  
_**

**_now tell me what you think and id like to thank Aguna for her suggestion "Next time force Robin to eat the cum and blood covered marshmellos okay?" thx Auna great suggestion loved it!  
_**

**_X3  
_**


End file.
